


Tracker

by EmpressKira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Heavy Angst, Hunters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Slight trigger warning, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampire Hunters, Vampire!Ace - Freeform, Vampires, not major, suicidal attempt, vampire!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressKira/pseuds/EmpressKira
Summary: 'A Tracker is used to track down other vampires and we are not given a choice. If we do good, then they give us over the sustainable amount to not go crazy. I figured out twenty years ago—a couple years after they caught me—that it was best just to do it without having to suffer too much...'





	Tracker

**Author's Note:**

> Finished this up before I take my week long trip (have a break from my short one I just got back from).  
> Hope you enjoy!

I viewed as they took out a vampire with relative ease and they merely mocked our race. A hand was waving out from one of the hunters and I could only view as I was restrained in my binds. Hands were across my chest with arms held there in binds strong enough to resist my strength. On my mouth is that of a muzzle, also going over my nose—not like we  _need_  to breathe—and had pieces over my fangs. They extended to be there so they knew when they elongated and sometimes it ended up with them using that stupid shock of pain connected to the back of my mask where they would sometimes hold the chain. It was remote powered, so it was no use for me to run without being in deathly pain.

I am a  _Tracker_.

A Tracker is used to track down other vampires and we are not given a choice. If we do good, then they give us over the sustainable amount to not go crazy. I figured out twenty years ago—a couple years after they caught me—that it was best just to do it without having to suffer too much. I was one of their top choices and every second I hate just everyone in general even more than I did before.

As the hunters were in their own world, the hair on my back began to rise as I stared to one direction. The aura coming from that area was powerful and I felt my own feet shift back a couple steps. One of the hunters noticed as I stared in a specific direction and my chain was clinking behind me as I moved. The hunter alerted the others before moving to me as I knew it was to stop me, and no choice was for me. I stopped in my movement as he came over with a cocky smirk for having such power over me and got the chain to yank me sideways.

"What ya smell,  _hound_?" The name is a taunt, though if the man who originally gave me the nickname heard him say it then he would outright let me attack the guy for using it without permission. I could only stare with a hard gaze at the hunter while flickering eyes back in the direction that I felt the presence. The other vampire was merely lingering, maybe assessing what they were about to enter. "Just one?" A stiff nod left me at the question, but never adverted eyes from the area, only caring about my own skin if it came down to it.

"Ah? Scared of one fiend?" Another of the three hunters scoffed and held his weapon as he stayed on guard. A short growl left me as I glared to the man and only winced when a short spike was there.

"Watch it," the one next to me mentioned as he held the controls and I held back myself. I noticed the one who taunted me was laughing before a gargle with his eyes going wide and I noticed a hand through his chest. The other two prepared themselves as my chain was released in the process and the body fell to reveal the vampire. Half lidded eyes showed blue flickering his gaze to me and this feeling trembled through me, readying feet to run if necessary. Blond hair on top shifted as he tilted his head and he shook his hand to get rid of some of the blood that made my veins pulse. "Teeth away, hound." A low warning was there from the closest hunter as the blood was flaring a thirst in my throat as they practically deprive me of blood—the main guy who had complete control over me only feeds me.

"You have the controls, yoi?" It startled me as the blond was next to me and caused a type of barrier from the hunter. I noticed the hunter being surprised before crying out as he was soon pinned to the ground with an arm back.

The other hunter was looking on, scared and shell shocked as the one pinned down hollered in pain. I noticed the controlling device crushed on the wrist before gripping to crush his bone as well, getting another holler of pain. A clicking was there as the mask soon fell away from my mouth. It clattered to the ground and I could feel myself shocked at the sense of freedom. The binds gave way as I noticed the man on the ground groaning, but the vampire had moved behind me to release my binds. Feeling back in my arms, I moved hands out as I hadn't been released in so many years and soon grinned towards the standing hunter, forgetting of the vampire behind me.

A fear was straining in the hunter as I merely shift forward, using my speed that he wasn't expecting. Claws dug into a face, making him scream as I shifted him roughly and stopped him from using his weapon with my other hand. I faced him away as I was behind his kneeling position and I held him firmly as teeth sunk into his neck. A screech was out with struggles, but hardly there as I gripped his face and he merely began to cry out for mercy with incoherent blubbers. Nothing told me to stop as I drained him easily in my thirst and soon pulled away and dropped him to the ground. It was unfair, I felt  _so_  thirsty from the deprivation and lightly trembled from the adrenaline.

"Here, too." I turned to notice the blond holding up the hunter that had control over me for the longest while in most recent years. He wasn't the main man I wanted dead for it, but he was close enough and easier to take on.

Feet shifted slowly as the hunter had his hands pulled painfully behind him and quivering in fear of my approach. Rambling murmurs left him as I was before him with a look and seeing him completely curved my craving as I sneered. Nails were out as I gripped his jaw and brought my other hand around to stab nails into his spine. A jolt is there and the other vampire released his hands while I let the hunter drop to the ground in trembles. I stared to the man still alive, just nerves turning to a paralyzed state, muttering with whimpers and I moved to his foot to break his ankle, causing him to scream as he felt the still sensitive nerves and then I was moving away from him.

"I'm Marco," the blond spoke as I stopped to view him while I felt my body jittering everywhere. Being without my voice for so long, I just continued to stare as he moved closer to me while I watch him. No threat radiated from him as he was soon next to me since I had only turned sideways with my head facing him. "We have plenty of blood at our home, yoi." Confusion was in me at the fact that he was trying to help me, though I did feel this reassurance from him as he did so much for me already.

A stiff nod left me, not sure how to respond otherwise, and he moved to pull out a cloth. One hand was behind my head as the other wiped at my face, making my body feel heated in slight embarrassment of him doing that. He tossed the cloth away while his hand on the back of my head pet through my hair a few times. It was soothing, but nerve wracking as I couldn't remember the last time someone was kind to me like this.

"Just follow me."

**-o-o-o-o-**

The home we appeared to seem to be a large apartment complex remolded to accommodate a large gathering. The whole first floor was basically a living space and there wasn't a whole lot of people, but just enough to make me slightly nervous. I hadn't been around a lot of vampires in this fashion and Marco was there as a type of stability. On the main floor was one bedroom, I found out as we went to it. Others stared to me in questioning when we soon went to the double doors, being called in after a moment of being there. Marco merely opened the doors so we could walk in and he was already closing them back as there was a voice coming out.

"Oh? A new face?  _Guarararara_!" Seeing the man had me aware on who he was from rumor mostly and the hunters mentioning of him.

"He was a tracker, Pops." Marco merely mentioning, staying by me as I viewed  _Whitebeard_  in the flesh and he was just as they said; tall, built, and held that white moustache.

"Good job, son. We all need to be free," another small rumble came from him as he began drinking from a jug of what smelled of alcohol. "What's your name, my boy?" I stared to him while keeping to Marco as I viewed on in slight uncertainty and he hummed curiously. "Did they mess with your voicebox?" A shake of my head was there and he rubbed fingers to his chin while I swallowed.

"Ace…" The whisper left me hoarsely, making Marco tilt his head and Whitebeard soon grinned with a rumbling chuckle.

"It suits you, my boy!" He let out that rumble to a laugh and I notice a smile on the man next to me. "Make yourself at home, son!" Those grey eyes twinkled to me, referring to  _me_  as a  _son_  and I was a little stunned, but nodded slowly. I felt anxious on the fact he was inviting me into a space, not knowing anything of me. Marco was there with a hand to my head and gave a couple of pets through my hair.

"Come on, I will show you my room and when you get more relaxed you can have a separate room." I view the blue eyes that stare to me in reassurance and I swallowed as I felt my throat constricted with thirst and being nervous.

A stiff nod left me as the hand moved to find my back and I noticed Whitebeard rumbling with a chuckle as we began for the door. We left the room, Marco leading me to the stairs as I tried to ignore the slight stares of curiosity and I could have sworn some recognized me, though it wouldn't be too much of a surprise. Making it finally up the stairs to the next floor out of five, we soon stopped at one of the end doors and I bumped into him. I found my feet to back off and Marco merely turned with a look of concern. A hand found my head again as he pulled me closer and gave a light smile.

"It's alright, Ace." I felt muscles relax a little as he opened the door and moved his hand to help lead me in. It was a simple bedroom with a small seating area and I walked in more as I viewed around, not sure what to do with myself. "Sit anywhere, I will go get you some food, yoi." Marco mentioned as he began out the door again and I felt tension build back up as he left the room. I was confused as I looked to the seating area of a loveseat and a single chair.

_Sit anywhere? Surely, Marco wouldn't mind me on the cushions, right? He did say anywhere and didn't say the floor only specifically._

I felt conflicted on what to do and merely moved carefully to the loveseat to be in front of it with a frown. After slowly sitting down on the cushion, I let my thoughts bombard me as I brought hands up to my mouth and couldn't believe I was finally free from their confines. I was no longer a Tracker for the hunters and didn't have to worry about watching my actions every second. Jitters were in me with the thirst and held it back as Marco mentioned of getting me something, waiting some minutes was nothing to what I was used to.

I wondered how the main man I hate would react? Akainu was hardly one for things to go wrong, especially when it pertained to something that he owned. He always said I was  _his_  Tracker and only let others borrow me from time to time since he was doing a lot of desk work. I wasn't bothered going out since that meant getting away from the man who would torture me when bored.

A shiver went through me at the memories and soon brought feet up on the cushion as I wrapped arms around my legs. I sat in silence, taking it all in and just stared to the coffee table. The atmosphere was relaxing as I felt eyes half lid in exhaustion, noticing how I took to this place better than the time before I had been dragged to be a Tracker. So far, they seem to care about me and I hoped they wouldn't regret taking me in. The last time other vampires took me in had realized I hadn't been  _worth_  the extra effort and I hated to think how I was handed over so easily.

I barely kept awake as Marco soon returned, barely a presence there, but when I did feel it there was a tingling. As he closed the door and came closer, my body relaxed at the familiarity as I knew he was someone  _safe_  and soon took the packet held out to me.

"I figured you would rather bite right now than from a glass." He mentions while I had teeth already sinking into the plastic, making him chuckle lightly before sitting next to me. It was quiet, except the sound of my swallowing and when the plastic was shifted when it was closing in on empty. "They usually keep Trackers a bit more well fed when about to go on a hunt." The comment had me tense while pausing in my drinking before continuing to soon pull the packet away as I trembled from the rush of having more blood than usual.

"Only one hunter had fed me…" The words left me as I eyed the bag he held and soon he had another packet out towards me while it had me grab it before drinking from it hastily.

"Ace, calm down… We will keep you up on feedings, yoi." Tears stung at my eyes as I gulped with hands tightening on the bag. A hand was to my head as he pulled me closer and I was resting into his side with legs still curled against me. "You are family now… We will take care of you…" Light trembles left me as tears lingered and I tried to prevent them, but as soon as I blinked a couple times, they slipped down cheeks.

_Family…?_

**-o-o-o-o-**

Thatch was the next person to help with making me feel comfortable when he would bring some packets by. They knew I couldn't drink from an actual person right now, a little unstable with being deprived so much in an erratic pattern. The hunters had already put a bounty out for me, except they wanted me  _Alive_  and I knew it was because of Akainu not wanting to admit on losing something he worked hard on training. Those beginning years were of him making sure I cooperated and it was him that had me realize to just do so.

The family was good to me when I started to come out more with Thatch or Marco, and on occasion when either had to leave then Izo was the next person. The woman was very motherly, taking the big sister role seriously, and made sure if I needed the space that she would get me to my room that I still shared with Marco. The man made me feel comfortable and relaxed enough to properly get some rest. He also didn't seem bothered with me sharing his bed since he didn't like me trying to sleep on the loveseat, though I told him it didn't bother me as it was a lot better than a stone floor.

"Hunt?" The question left me in slight confusion as I viewed blue eyes and Marco gave a reassuring smile as he soon walked along.

"We usually drink from packets or glasses, but as vampires we will always have the carnal desire to drink from the vein." The explanation was there as I followed Marco out the door, hesitantly as I didn't want to be in the hunter's clutches again. "So, we make sure to go out occasionally to hunt and it helps with the desire to drain, yoi." I stayed by Marco, hating that I felt like a lost puppy, but didn't know the area and really didn't want to stray from the other. "Do you remember the hunter you drank from?"

"Yeah?" I question and he was walking along casually with no problem, so I relaxed a little more.

"Your impulse was to drain them for mainly because of a vengeful purpose, but you also probably wouldn't have stopped from not having it in so long." The comment was there as we stopped at a crosswalk and he gazed down at me in a more serious view as I knew we were closer to the main hustle of humans, but figured we would still hang around the outskirts for now. "I will get someone for you for a few times so you are not overwhelmed, yoi." A frown was on me, feeling absolutely useless as a vampire at this moment and he seemed to catch on. "Plus, I don't like having you out here too long with those hunters being very persistent for you for some reason." That had me cross arms and tense noticeably since I hadn't told him much on when I wasn't out hunting.

I moved lips before they pursed and he sighed lightly, not liking I was quiet but didn't want to pressure me. Blue eyes flickered as he looked off to the side and I followed the trail to see a dark-haired male that was on his phone. The guy was oblivious to the world, chattering on about some girl he met last night, and I felt a hand pet through my hair.

"Stay here." A breath left me in slight frustration and nervousness on the whole situation. I watched as Marco basically charmed the guy and bring him back over as we moved a bit more out of view in an alley.

As we were out of sight, the guy that is charmed moved to pull up his sweater sleeve to expose his wrist to me, the vein pulsating in a calling for me. I carefully grabbed the arm and brought the wrist to my mouth as I soon bit into it. The guy made a noise of slight discomfort before nothing else and I began drinking. A thundering was in me as I enjoyed the thrill coursing through me before I felt a hand in my hair. This short growl left me, eyes sharpening in a glare at the man beside me.

"You have to be careful, Ace… I know you are thirsty…" The voice was low, but I merely kept a glare with my nose scrunched up lightly and continued to drink. "Don't kill him, yoi." Another growl left me as I shifted away with a tight hold with my teeth, the human making a groan, but didn't fight back. "I know you have better control than that…" The voice came out lightly as I viewed Marco, feeling as if this fog was over me. A sigh left him as I tried to keep a distance and he reached a hand out again, making me pull my mouth away with a deep hiss. "That is enough, yoi." It was firmer this time as the hand moved and I avoided it before the human stumbled as I pulled back with them in tow. There wasn't much I could do as hands grabbed me and I was shoved against the wall of the building and I let out another type of hiss as blue eyes gleamed. " _Listen_  to me, Ace." The words came out with teeth baring and I growled in return as I jerked to get out of my hold.

Hands kept their hold to my forearms and I tried using feet to get out of the grip. A short curse left him before he shifted and the feeling of teeth sinking into my neck had me jerk. This festering was in me in remembrance of a time before when I was a Tracker and they used me as  _bait_  to get another vampire. Panic flared as I felt everything flicker with my emotions and was shaking with noises of protests. Teeth had pulled away and blue eyes found me as I looked to him in surprise and his confusion showed, but it showed worry mostly.

"Are you more coherent now?" The question confused me lightly before hearing a groan and slight stumble to the side. I quickly looked over to see that one man Marco had brought over for me to feed from. My neck healed quickly enough, but the painful memories of almost having my throat ripped out from being baited still sent my veins pulsing harshly. "Ace…"

" _Don't_  bite me again." I spoke out in a strained voice and he viewed me more intently. "Just… please don't…" That time came out weaker as I flickered eyes away and tried to ignore that look.

"You lost yourself for a minute, yoi…"

"Yeah, well… I just…" The words tried to leave me, nothing seeming to want to process correctly and left me slightly frustrated.

"It's okay… you are still new to everything since they held you back." Hands moved to cup my face and this relief washed through me, though I felt bad still. My eyes found his as he gave a soft smile and rubbed thumbs to my cheeks. "How do you feel now? Better, yoi?" A stiff nod left me as I hated that I let myself lose control, but I don't remember how I reacted. "Good, let's head home for now."

A feeling of disappointment lingers, mostly feeling that way for Marco as he charmed the guy to forget and rest up. Anxiety flared through me as I didn't feel worthy enough to be with the family when I can't even control myself with a simple feeding. It was kind of embarrassing and I felt bad that Marco had to restrain me from whatever I did. In the time that I been held captive as a Tracker has nailed a lot of things into me and one of them was stopping on demand from feeding if Akainu ordered it. I learned over time the tones he would use and would immediately stop myself.

We made it back home, others noticing my tense atmosphere and I merely went to the room as Marco sighed out. He stayed downstairs as I hid away in the bedroom and curled into the closet with arms around my legs. I felt nothing but worthless and couldn't understand how they could tolerate someone like me who can hardly function properly. The vampires from before had been right…

I am too dangerous with freewill.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"What did this man do to you?" The question caught me off guard a bit as Marco had finally coerced me out to drink on the loveseat. I viewed him in confusion before stiffening at the realization of his question. Fidgeting left me as I finished the packet and he carefully took it from me as I tightened my jaw.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I whispered and cringed when a hand began through my hair. Nothing I have done lets me deserve such treatment and he would do it whenever.

"Then  _who_?" That came next and I stiffly shook my head, having him make a noise before brushing more through my hair. "Whoever the man is, I  _will_  kill when knowing… For doing anything wrong to you, yoi."

"… yeah… as if…" I muttered as I knew Akainu was a high-ranking man and I knew if we ever came across him, then it would be my downfall. It didn't matter if I was free from him, the man sent a fear in me I had never wanted to admit to but can't deny.

"I mean it…" The words had me take a glance over to see serious blue eyes gleaming at me and it caused this festering in me.

"Wh-what does it matter?" I asked him and eyebrows raised as I gritted teeth with a clenching in me. "I can't even function properly or do anything correctly!"

"It takes time to get back to how you were before."

"I wasn't any better before! Why do you think they got a hold of me?!" I quickly remarked back with a growl coming with it and tried to calm my shaking. A surprised look was there and I shifted to get up and basically hide, but he grabbed my arm to pull me back.

"We can help you… I  _want_  to help, yoi." I lowered my head and shook it as I started to regret coming along, it would turn out like the time before. When I was comfortable and put my trust in another, only to be abandoned and basically handed over for capture.

"That's what I was told last time…" I whispered painfully and gave him a look that had him seem to be confused.

"Who?" I shook my head again as I tried to pull back, but he kept a firm hold before pulling me closer to soon hold onto me. Confusion flared through me as I never really been held like this and felt my chest straining. "You are family, Ace… It's going to be okay." The words came out in whisper and a hand was tangled into my hair on the back of my head. A noise left me of protest, but my body fidgeted with all kinds of swirling emotions before clinging onto him tightly.

"I-I'll try better…" I told him as I felt him keep his hold and a new fear began to form in me. "I'll be better… I'll try _really_  hard… please don't abandon me… Please don't… I don't wanna go back…" The break down weighed heavily onto me as I was held to him firmly, but with a gentle touch to it.

"We won't abandon you… We never abandon family and I would never let you anywhere near those hunters purposely." Hearing those words caused a choked sob as I tried not to cry and soon shifted to have myself on his lap with legs to one side and curled in on him. Arms had moved to desperately get around his neck to get a tight hold for reassurance and he merely held me firmly around my waist with hands to my back and shoulder. "I have you, it's going to be okay. Stay in my room as long as you want, yoi. I won't kick you out for anything and I want you to know that if you need anyone then it's okay to ask. We are all here for you." A shaky sob left me, the only time these damn lungs want to show in a spasm except maybe laughter that I haven't felt in  _years_.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Marco held off from asking more about my years as a tracker after what happened, though I was clearly embarrassed after it happened. If anything, though, he was still how he was with me on everything. Attentive and caring for me with gentle caresses and held onto me when in his room as I curled up next to him a lot. I tried to be more social with the rest of the family, taking in the emotions of being cared for and liked for who I am. A small amount of the family had been trackers too, so when they visited and knew of me, they came right over.

One man was Curiel and when he seemed to come back home to linger, he came right over and sat next to me with a hand to my head to have fingers shift and rub along the back of my neck. It took me a minute to figure out who he  _was_  before realizing the rubbing was showing of comfort to how I didn't have anything threatening to my neck. I had trembled lightly with the back of my hand pressing to my mouth, trying to stop any cries as I appreciated the comfort he gave me.

After that, Marco seemed to find new ways to comfort me as he began doing that along with other things. Hands rubbing gently along my jaw and cheeks, to my neck and sometimes even my arms or hands. I enjoyed it all with misty eyes as he would do it mostly when alone and I couldn't deny Marco made me the most comfortable. It had slowly become my normal routine to sit in his lap while holding onto him, not bothering him when he was doing paperwork as I tried to be as small as I could against him.

"What about the biting?" The question was there as I rest with my body straddling him and arms around his torso like usual. A hum left me as my head was tucked into his neck and enjoyed the smell of him. "You told me not to bite you again, yoi." He comments as I soon somewhat stiffened and held to him as eyes squeezed a bit shut, trying to figure out what to say. "Ace?"

"I was used as bait…" I told him, my voice muffled as it was against his skin and he shifts lightly.

" _Bait_?" A nod left me as I began moving a hand from behind him to find the side of his neck.

"The vampire almost drained me and near took half of my neck…" I told him, making him stiffen and soon a low growl was there as arms shifted to hold onto me.

"They left your restraints on…" It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyways and he was growling deeper as he held to me tightly. A hand was threading through my hair on the back of head as he tried to comfort me and then there was pressure to my head along with heat forming along my scalp where his mouth was near. "I won't let that happen again, yoi."

Marco always knew how to reassure me whenever he could and I enjoyed every bit of it. When I told him that, he spent the day rubbing along my neck for comfort, a few growls escaped him as he seemed to think about it on occasion and not like it. The growling was never towards me since he would hold to me firmly as if protecting me from something and I liked the security he gave to me, having me put my full trust in the man.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The following weeks had him help me in hunting better and showing more of myself to the family. When I had smiled so genuinely the first time had Marco return it and grab to my face to press his forehead to mine. It caused a stir in me, but I could only smile more at the sensations and how I felt there. The first time I had laughed was with Thatch, making me embarrassed after it happen as I covered my mouth and the others around were surprised. It made me nervous, but then they all began to smile and laugh at what Thatch had done—having me feel a bit more comfortable.

Those good times seemed to be so short as hunters attacked the building boldly when only fewer of the family was present. I made sure to stand my ground with the others, protecting the home as even Whitebeard wasn't home. They had it planned when to attack, leaving a small amount for an overabundance of hunters. I knew quite a few of the hunters I fought off and easily got them down, avoiding their weapons as I knew most of their strategies from watching.

"There you are,  _ **hound**_." The voice caused fear to spike through me, chills running up my back as I quickly turned to see the man standing with a smirk. Everything seemed to twitch uncomfortably as I backed away from him with my mind trying to pick out a certain presence. When I found it, I quickly moved to appear next to Marco as he gave a confused look while taking his hand from a hunter's neck. I could only grasp to his shirt as I moved to be out of the line of sight from the man I feared. "As if he is going to save you," a low chuckle of amusement was there from the hunter and Marco quickly moved to get me behind him more to protect me.

"Sakazuki…" Marco growled before me as he stared to the hunter who has made my life  _Hell_.

"You have something of mine, fiend." There were some other hunters with Akainu as I noticed the rest of the family busy either outside or on other floors as we were on the main. There are only a small amount of other members on the main floor with us that glanced over in confusion, some ready to jump in.

"You can't have Ace." Marco spoke out aggressively with his deep growls and I kept to him as I noticed Akainu giving a raised eyebrow.

"As if I would let you waste my years of turning him into the best hound." The scoff was there as those grey eyes flickered on me in irritation and I merely frowned as I sought the man in front of me for comfort.

"Wait," the word was there as Marco turned his head to speak to me as I noticed one blue eye gazing to me. " _He_ is the one who was controlling over you?" The question came out lower as the other fights were loud enough and I swallowed with pursed lips.

"Y-Yeah…" I told him, suddenly thinking he really would hand me over since Akainu was a big-name hunter. Anxiety settled in place as he soon turned back to Akainu with a  _deeper_  growl, surprising me.

"I'm going to  _kill_  you." The words seeped in threat and I was so surprised that he was protecting me and doing as he said before. "Thatch!" The holler was there, taking just a few seconds before the man appeared with a hand wiping to his pants to get blood off it. "Take Ace,  _now_."

"Come on, bro!" There was absolutely no question as Thatch quickly pulled me to him before he pulled me with his speed. I had no clue where we moved, but soon we were on top of a building and I was quickly set to a pile of old lumber. Thatch crouched to look at me seriously and I was trying to catch myself up as I felt a bit delayed with everything going on. "Stay here, they shouldn't find you if you don't linger around the edges." A nod left me in understanding and he soon moved to pat at my shoulder and stood completely. "Let me go help him." That was all that needed to be said before he disappeared and I took in a shaky inhale to calm my nerves.

My mind ran a mile a minute on the encounter that took place and I strained in worry for the family. This family that has claimed me as one of theirs and would protect me if necessary. A noise left me as I began to worry even more about Marco and Thatch since they would be taking on Akainu. I was left here as a type of protection while they fought and it made me feel  _worthless_. The only thing is the fact that I would have only been a burden while there with how Akainu could be towards me.

"Ah? Well, well, if it isn't Ace!" Hearing the voice had me snap my head to look to the side before gritting teeth and standing with a growl.

" _Teach_!" I called out his name in anger as the heavier set man was laughing with a hand patting his stomach. "You bastard!"

"It couldn't have been helped! You were perfect to start out as a Tracker!  _Zehahahaha_!" He spoke out boastfully and I growled deeper in anger while he shrugged with a smirk at me. "If anything, you were much better under control with the hunters." The comment made me hitch in growl, jaw clenching as I couldn't help but agree with that fact.

I still had trouble hunting from the vein, Marco more often times having to restrain me than not. He says I am improving, but I feel like he is just trying to encourage me even when its leading to nowhere. I also heard some of the family mentioning how I wasn't adjusting properly like most other past Trackers. I don't think they meant to be heard, but I did and it hurt to think that I really  _wasn't_  getting anywhere in progress.

"You're too wild to be on your own, Ace." Teach commented out with a sigh as if stating facts and my throat felt too dry to growl anymore. If anything, I was cringing and trying to ignore his words that felt like they stabbed into me relentlessly. "Your emotions are too raw, the feeding too strong, and your strength is not stable enough." It was all true and I  _hated_  that it was.

_Oh gods, Marco made a terrible mistake saving me._

_I didn't deserve another chance._

Emotions clashed as I tried to keep myself in control, but Teach was already grinning in knowing on what was happening. My internal battle to keep myself in control was losing, but I had also sought comfort from Marco. The need for the blond near me was growing as I wanted to go to him, but said I would wait. If anything, I don't think he would want me around after bringing such a danger to their family. Someone so dead set on taking me back, it would just be easier to hand me back over. The thought alone, though, had me clenching painfully as I remembered Marco promising to never abandon me.

_Marco wouldn't abandon… he said he wouldn't._

"Hound," I froze as I quickly turned to notice Akainu standing with a furious look on his face. " _No_  more playing around…" He lightly growled as he was injured from the fight and all I could do was try to step away in fear.

_Did Marco lose? Is he hurt? Did he get killed?_

My mind scrambled in questions and was nothing but worried over the man who has been so close to me. I tried to stay calm before other questions began rearing its ugly head—intruding with such negativity that just wrapped into one question.

_Have I been abandoned… again?_

The question made me cringe with a chill running along my body, not wanting to admit to something like that. Though, Akainu didn't seem that bad off and he was approaching me with a hand pulling out a mask. My legs felt heavy as I tried to move away, but fear was pulling me down and he soon had the other hand out with a special glove on. Spikes of fear filled me as I tried to get away, but claws of metal quickly snatched into my chest to pull me closer, I was hollering in pain as the claws gripped to my ribs.

"Stay  _still_ ," the demand had my body immediately following it in crippling fear as I gripped at his hand and could only watch as he brought the mask closer. It was shoved onto my face harshly before I heard it click and lock into place with me having to adjust as there was a spacer in between my teeth this time like a mold where I couldn't bite my tongue if I wanted as it fitted to my teeth to keep them in place. I was dropped to the ground and immediately tried to move away as my chest healed. "This one won't come off easily." The words were there as I stared up in shock and then he removed the glove to toss it to the side with disgust on him. "Good work again, Marshall." Akainu mentioned as he looks to Teach with a small gaze of approval, but it was barely there.

" _Zehahahaha_ , let's just say that I love to piss the Whitebeards off as much as I can." The man bellowed in more laughter and I could only frown with a feeling of dread even as the man stopped laughing.

"Ace!" The sudden appearance of Marco had me gazed to him in shock that he really didn't abandon me. I was still on the ground and his eyes immediately noticed the mask on me. Blue eyes glared to Akainu with a deep-seated hatred and the hunter smirked in amusement.

"I figured they would be able to hold you off longer…" Akainu mentioned and I glanced over to notice Teach gone from sight. "I have wasted enough time. Let's go, hound." The demand was there as I snapped my head to look at the hunter who was fixing regular gloves on his hands. Grey eyes peered to me, making me stiffen with feet shifting to be away before there was a sharp pain in the back of my neck. A muffled whimper left me as I gripped to the contraption on me. It felt like a needle pressed into the back of my neck and was making it throb in pain.

"I won't let you take Ace, I already said that!" Marco was next to me as he began pulling at the mask to get it off, but then another sharp stab was there, making me jolt as I was up onto feet. Pained whimpers left me as I jerked and noticed grey eyes sharpen at me. It made me shift forward as I just want the pain to stop and there were hands grasping to my torso to pull me back into a hold as arms went around my body. "I said I would not hand you back over, yoi. I meant it." I gripped to the arms and noticed Akainu losing patience as he moved a hand into view and was pressing to something with his thumb.

A muffled cry left me as I tensed and jerked in the hold at the pain coursing through me, reminding me all too well of the beginning years. Marco coaxed me as I squinted eyes from the overbearing pain and couldn't get out of the hold. It felt like it wouldn't stop and then suddenly Akainu made a displeased noise. The pain stopped and I limped into the arms holding me while hearing feet shuffling.

"It doesn't matter if you have the remote," Akainu spoke out as I assume someone took it. "There is only one way to remove the mask and only I know how." I trembled lightly as my body was readjusting back from the pain and I shifted my head to notice Thatch holding the remote with blood practically soaking his clothes. "I'll wait for you to return what is mine at the Billings Warehouse." Akainu glanced to me with a smirk and huffed with a light snicker as he began to walk off.

"You just—!" Thatch began up before Marco made a noise behind me.

"Not now, Thatch. We need to get Ace back." The hunter had already jumped from the building as I was soon held closer to the body behind me to move.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Marco had taken me straight to Whitebeard's room, knowing that seeing us as we were would cause panic and Thatch was coaxing the family as much as he could. It was evident they were worried, but all I could think was of a mask back on me and blocking all means to feed. The family set to cleaning up while someone went to retrieve other family members and Whitebeard appeared back shortly to view it on me.

It hurt that I was back with the dreaded mask on and his grey eyes only flared in concern while requesting Curiel and Atmos. When they both came as quickly as possible, Curiel had come straight to me with hands coaxing my exposed neck area and along my face. I could only tremble in my chair at the calming sensations and Atmos began examining the extent of the mask.

"The model is more complex and requires a sample from someone." Atmos commented as Curiel supported my chin and brushed fingers through my hair. Marco stayed in my line of sight with perplexity on him as I could tell he wanted to help, but let his brothers work.

"Sample?" Whitebeard questioned and shifted in his chair with a hum. "And is it specifically one person?"

"A sample, as in blood, and it was preset by the one who had the mask made. Meaning, whoever put the mask on Ace must give a drop of blood over the piece back here to unlock it." My body stiffened and I even noticed Marco's eyes widened before he was cursing lowly.

"And if it's the wrong blood?" Curiel asked, a thoughtful gaze going past me to the man who pulled away from the collar.

"I do not know. I have no clue if it resets itself or what. This is newer and first I have seen in person, so I know very little." The remark left Atmos as he moved to be by Whitebeard more and in my view as I trembled. My eyes began to sting and I held back my tears as I tried to handle my emotions, but then Marco was there to grip onto me with my head held against him.

"Ace, we're not handing you over… it's okay…" Marco spoke lowly as I was shaking more now and soon grabbing onto him. I could vaguely tell Curiel looking in surprise and absolute anxiety on how I could be this way; probably wondering what happened to me.

"Thank you, Curiel, Atmos." Whitebeard mentioned as I began closing my eyes and kept myself to Marco. I noticed the two addressed had left and then Marco moved to lower and then we were both on the ground with me curling into him. "We will get his blood, son." The words came out for reassurance and I could only nod while pressing my eyes into Marco's neck, missing the fact that I couldn't take in his calming scent.

**-o-o-o-o-**

There was a major problem, it seems that I really wasn't ready for the sudden cold turkey. They began giving me IVs to help with the blood supply into my body, but I was still shaking. It hurt when my fangs elongated and I couldn't bite anything as I was stuck in the mold. Marco knew it was bothering me as I whimpered lowly in my throat for the craving to bite. It was like when I was back with the hunters in the beginning, where I started to realize to give in.

I was going to snap.

The kind of snap though wasn't towards others as before I couldn't and here I don't want to hurt anyone. It was always towards myself as most of the time the hunters left me alone in a small, lighted enclosed space. They kept lights on to deprive me of rest and even while here where they flicked them off and Marco would hold onto me—I still couldn't properly rest with the frenzy in me.

It was pressing me to the breaking point after a week of them trying to figure out what to do, knowing I couldn't stay like this much longer. I had the desire to bite, even if it's in a blood bag, and I was being withheld from that. Thoughts rampaged me as I knew everything would come crashing down, I just kept getting into these situations. I wasn't allowed to be free, it was the only explanation as I wasn't able to properly function as a vampire even before the hunters. I was placed somewhere that would make the most use of me and that's all I have ever been to people.

An object to use.

The family didn't make me feel that way, but I did feel like a burden to them. Such hospitality and its being wasted on someone like me. A piece of trash that doesn't deserve another glance and yet here I was. As if I was a small vein of iron in a gold mine. It was evident I would be looked over for something of more value and I couldn't help but wish I hadn't been found by Marco. He should have never saved me, it would have saved them all the trouble from someone like me.

_I should just get rid of their burden._

It felt like my head spaced out as I sat perfectly calm on the couch in Marco's room, knowing he was at the door talking to his brothers. Nothing was really going through my mind as I extended nails and without thought, dug each hand into the exposed part of the sides of my neck. I began scratching down deeply, feeling as nails teared flesh, but hardly feeling the pain as my mind numbed it.

"Ace!" My name came out before hands gripped mine to stop me while pulling them away from my neck and that had me focusing to blue eyes. "A-Ace…" The soft tremor in his voice was of worry and I was starting to shake again with eyes squinting. "They… they didn't restrain you just because of you attacking them… did they?" It was a simple question and I merely swallowed as best as I could before whimpers were coming out. My hands were moved as he placed them to his neck and kneeled before me as he looked into my eyes as I trembled. "It's going to be okay, Ace… We will get it off you, yoi." The words were calm as he soon had one of his hands touching along a temple before he pulled me closer, causing my hands to go past his neck. I immediately grabbed onto him securely while shaking and squeezed eyes shut as tears slipped down my cheeks.

_Why are you so kind to me?_

**-o-o-o-o-**

The plan was simple to understand, but was going to be very complex as there wasn't much else of a choice. We would go to the Billings Warehouse, Marco with me the whole time. They knew that even with him there that Akainu would still mostly likely appear as the family would keep their distance. Atmos had been tinkering with a project with Haruta that was a type of communication device that you didn't have to speak into. It was a prototype mostly, but they tested it a few times and it was needed to be used.

I was losing control of my urges to rid myself.

It sounded awful and I hated that I felt that way, but I did. All I wanted to do was stop being a burden and my only thought was to have me perish. Though, Marco made sure to be there to coax me as much as he could and reassure me. It was beginning to even fade from me after another week that I started to deny the injections of blood. They still did it, but Marco would hold me down so they could administrate blood into my system, which did help calm me. They didn't leave me out of their sights after I started clawing and only a few times I nabbed skin, but Marco was immediately stopping me with soft coaxes.

So, now we arrived at the warehouse with Marco making sure to be next to me as I trembled lightly. They gave me some blood before this, but I was scared and it only calmed my nerves by a little bit. Marco was so caring for me as he started to lead me into the building that already had a door open, as if waiting for us—or I guess more likely me. I really did trust that Marco wouldn't really turn me in as I felt like he wouldn't have showed so much if he was handing me off. It really wouldn't have taken much to convince me to come here by myself, so I doubted he would hand me over—this was just part of the plan.

"Stop, hound." My ears picked up immediately on the voice and froze into place with shoulders drawn up and head down. Marco made sure to take a couple steps back to be next to me while he gazed in the direction the voice came from. Off to the side from around some crates, Akainu stepped out with a smirk and soon crossed arms as he sneered to the man next to me. "Leave, fiend. I have no more business with you." A hand barely moved from his chest to doing a shooing motion and Marco made sure to place himself right next to me.

"What makes you think I would easily hand him over?" The question left Marco as he brought me reassurance and I tried to focus on the insignia resting on his chest.

"Why not? He was more complacent as a Tracker and by far had better control over his tendencies." Akainu commented and I noticed his feet shifting as he was coming closer. "Now, come over here, hound. We are behind on work because of your little  _break_." I stiffened noticeably and held myself in place while pressing close enough to Marco. " _Hound_ , I will not repeat myself again." A whimper left me deep in my throat and Marco growled lightly while getting a hand around my waist so I was right against him.

"Ace is  _not_  going back with you, hunter." A laugh left Akainu as I noticed Marco press a couple fingers to my back and I let my hand slide his bicep under the shirt sleeve. I was able to press along the button to inform his brothers of to come where we were and Marco soon pulled away. "Stay, okay?" The words were to me as I stared up to him before nodding and he moved in the blink of an eye. Akainu easily blocked his frontal attack and they began fighting it out and I focused on my surroundings as I knew other hunters lingered nearby.

The family started confronting the other hunters and Akainu had noticed with a slight glance to the side as they had paused in their attacks. Choice words left him before he was back to attacking Marco, who returned them without even a strain on his face. It was amazing seeing Marco fight and I enjoyed every bit of it as Vista showed up to grasp my face and tilt my head.

"Good, you are alright." He confirmed with a comforting smile and glanced to the side while letting go. "Let's get you somewhere else so I can watch over you a bit more safely." A stiff nod left me, feeling that dread starting to consume me. As I looked back over, blue eyes immediately found me with a reassuring smile directed at me—almost like he read where my thoughts were going. A flustering filled my stomach as I soon grabbed to Vista's arm to be directed somewhere else entirely.

We found a building where it seemed like Rakuyou was already lingering with a dead hunter and noticed me. Noticing the red, I quickly redirected my gaze, happy I couldn't smell it, but also didn't want to know it was there. Vista merely directed me to a different room of the home while Rakuyou mentioned of cleaning himself up and checking in with the others. The home was abandoned long ago it seems, with furniture torn and weathered down with rips and stains—maybe a beggar sticking around but probably not with everything happening.

"It shouldn't be too long, just a sample will suffice." Vista commented with a twirl of his moustache and I know he couldn't tell, but a slight smile was on me in appreciation. They weren't giving up on me and it made everything seem worthwhile that there would be people here for me.

"Here!" The voice rang out in a cheer before Thatch appeared with a wide grin on his face as he held up a small medicine dropper with blood in it. "Now let's get that off you, little bro!" A thundering was in my chest in absolute relief of seeing such a thing and immediately shifted to show him my back. I let hands move to pull up my hair for him to see better and I closed eyes as I felt happy to get this mask off.

A hand carefully placed to a shoulder to show he was there and began moving the dropper as he made a little noise of concentration. A clicking noise was there before he pulled away and I moved hands to pull the mask off. I trembled in absolute relief as I soon threw it, causing it to break through dry wall from my strength alone. That didn't bother me as I carefully relaxed myself with hands clenching and soon turning to the other two as Thatch moved back a couple feet. They were smiling and I gave my own one as I move my hands to touch along my cheeks in relief of it gone.

"Th-thank you…" I told them as a trembling smile is on me to think of how much I could rely on them.

"We should find you a hunter to drink from." Vista commented with a smile before we were startled by Thatch letting out a holler of pain. His body being thrown to the side and I was startled at seeing Teach, who began laughing as my gaze went to Lafitte confronting Vista with a sword. Anxiety flared through me as I look forward again to notice Teach gone, but Thatch was hollering.

"Ace!" Nails dug into my side and fingers gripped my hair as I barely had time to move before teeth sunk into my neck. I cried out in pain, trying to fight back with feet moving and claws finding the man's face, but he bit harder into flesh, tearing skin. A screech left me at my flesh being torn and blood painting along my shoulder and chest as he wasn't caring. Burgess was stopping Thatch, though he was hollering at me as I tried my best to claw Teach's face. The pain was blindsiding at how much damage he was causing and that's when I broke through my thirst to that of sudden depravation.

Eyes half lidded with my mouth going slack as the blood kept being drained from me, all the blood I gained before coming out. My vision darkened around the edges before my hands dropped to my sides as I felt too weak to do anything more. Vista was running towards me suddenly, Teach dropping me as I fell to the ground along my front side. Vista hollered in anger, my eyes stinging at the cold throughout my body as I was practically drained dry. Movement is heard before I heard a sharp inhale of breath and along with it was a furious trembling along the grounds.

" _Teach_!" Whitebeard's voice thundered loudly in the building, causing it to tremble with plaster cracking. A loud cracking noise is there before the feel of air billowed along me as I heard the wall being burst through and then feet thundered to where the wall had been.

"Little bro, hang on, okay?" Thatch was there trying to brush my hair back and those tears stinging my eyes finally slipped by when I slowly blinked. "We are getting you some blood now…" The comment was made as I could notice him glancing off to the side and I tried keeping eyes open.

"Ace…" The voice of a whisper, it brought more tears to me as I heard someone landing to the other side that I had my face away from.

"Here we are…" Vista spoke while I felt hands begin moving me to my back and I was met with blue eyes staring to me in worry. I was resting in support against Marco as they tilt my head up and put a hand from the dead hunter to my lips, blood beginning to flow into my mouth. My eyes squinted at the lack of taste and could hardly swallow. I twitched while focusing on swallowing and felt my eyes still drooping.

"Stay with us, Ace." Marco coaxed while I felt my head shifting sideways, but I was moved back to place to continue drinking.

"Marco, it's not…" Thatch started before a growl resounded deeply and the background noises of a battle was loud, tremors finding us in the building.

"Just worry about finding another, both of you. Once I get him to the point, we have to make sure he doesn't lose himself to hunger, yoi." Marco remarks while I tried to focus on him and the other two had quickly left while the hand moved from my mouth. A hand was directing my head as I faced more up at Marco and those blue eyes flared in worry before he shifts forward.

Lips pressed along mine, making me quiver in surprise while noticing my parted mouth gaining blood again. I was startled by the fact that he was giving me blood like this and I tried my best to swallow. As he made sure to keep in place, a thrumming began in my body before I felt my fangs beginning to elongate and he pulled back. A wrist from a dead hunter was shoved in my mouth quickly and it felt like everything kick started.

My fangs sunk into the arm as hands quickly came up to grip to the limb and fingers brushed through my hair. Only coaxing of to fill myself was there and I glared as the other two appeared, one with a hunter that was trying to stay awake still. The smell of the warm blood from both is enticing my senses while the one still alive was making my grip tighten as I hardly held back to finish off the meal in front of me first.

"Thatch, Vista… Just drop them and go to the doorway…" Marco spoke while he kept himself placed to keep a hold on me and I watched the bodies drop, a soft groan coming out of the man alive.

It set me over as I moved, surprising the two in the room as I pulled the hunter still alive up to sink fangs into his throat. Nothing held me back as I began to drain the man that whimpered and the blood touching my palette in gushing  _ecstasy_  that it was hard to contain myself. While drinking, I noticed the other body being moved, instantly having me growl and noticed blue eyes looking to me firmly.

"I am only bringing him closer, yoi…" The words came out, a sense of him telling the truth filling me as he came closer. I engorged to the last drop of blood and discarded the body to the side as I felt fingers touch along my cheek. I viewed to blue eyes and this thrumming filled me at the emotions flittering through me.

As he moved closer with the body, I soon shift to grip at his shirt and brought him closer to smash lips together. A surprised noise left him as I pressed harshly and soon got his hand tilting my head for our lips to smooth together better and our mouths were moving. Blood found my taste buds as it lingered around my mouth and smeared on him, making me growl in pleasure of the sensations. The hand on my chin gripped to push me back a bit as I could see lust dance in his eyes and he gave a breath with a soft chuckle.

"Finish your meal…" My eyes were able to drag away to look down at the other dead hunter and I quickly grasped the arm extended and dragged it closer. My head shifts to tilt and get my teeth ensnared into flesh to drink heavily,  _greedily_  as if I wouldn't have more in a while. "Thatch, one more…" The voice comes out as I shift teeth and bit to a new spot on the arm because I could. "Don't play with your food, yoi." A chuckle lingers with those words and I was gazing up to Marco, a fog still dancing in my head as I drink to that of the last bit. Pulling back, I try licking at my lips to catch anything before noticing something being tossed, curses flurrying with it.

"F-Fuck!" I glared eyes to the man that was trying to get up, but seems to be injured and I notice the blood being wasted to the floor from his damaged thigh. "Get back!" The words don't register as I toss the dead human in front of me and watch my new prey.

"Thatch, Vista… you might want to leave." The words come from Marco as he doesn't move from spot, but neither do the other two. Nothing shows them to be a threat of trying for my meal, if anything it feels like a present and I move to spring at the screaming human. Claws dig around his face as I drag him to be faced away on his side, staying in a crouched position so I could access him easily enough. Hands are flailing to try and stop me while I bring claws from my other hand to drive into the spinal cord to stop the legs that are pushing to get away. A cry of pain leaves him while I get him placed next to me, noticing the hands trying harder to get out of the situation.

"I-I wasn't one of them! I never did anything to you!" He tries to cry out while I feel amused and let my hand move from his face to only grab his jaw. Tightening the grip, I lean to take in a swift sniff of his blood and finding it already tantalizing my senses.

"Do you really think I care?" I ask with an amused tone, growling deeply as I liked the  _fear_  coming from him. Though, I couldn't linger long in play as the blood was escaping through the wound and I didn't want to waste that.

Blubbers start leaving him before he cries out when I harshly sink fangs into the crook of his neck, my free hand grasping to a hand trying to come up and stop me. He tries to talk in pleas with his mouth still forced open and I let fingers grip to crack his jaw and he gives a scream of pain. By the time I get close to draining him, all shaking and whimpers lower in a painful limbo as I slow my drinking. I let him linger in pain for a short while longer before finishing up what I could easily enough. Keeping my grip on his jaw, I had released his limp arm and carelessly tossed him to the side. His body thumps while I begin bringing up hands, licking any of the blood on them and using thumbs to catch any around my mouth with a delighted hum.

"Satisfied, yoi?" The voice fills my ears and I shift casually to turn, looking to blue eyes that gleam towards me. It's apparent by a mere focus that we are the only ones in this home, the fighting seeming to die down outside as well. I notice that my body isn't satisfied, I feel the carnal desire for more blood even if I don't need to feed more, but I also feel something  _more_. My body rolls to hands and knees, crawling over to the blond with a tilt of my head.

A smirk shows as he moves a hand to curl fingers at me, having me shift to pounce and being grabbed immediately. My body is along his lap soon enough with a hand gripping to my jaw to bring me up for his lips. A growl leaves me while I try to shift and get more of an upper hand, but he keeps his other hand busy with gripping my body down in place. My teeth nip with hands gripping to the back of his neck and he moves me back enough that has me hiss before moaning as teeth sink into my neck. I can feel a heat searing through me, sensations attacking me as I feel the need to get away, but also wanting him to bite  _deeper_  into my flesh.

One feeling wins over as I feel my mind beginning to clear and I start to tense, having him pull away. Lips brush mine, blood lingering and has me relax with trembling lips. The grip on my body lightens up with fingers beginning to massage my hip and the hand on my jaw relaxes while moving to rub lightly along the spot he bit. Nothing feels bad about him biting me, if anything I could have gave into the feeling of wanting more, but I felt it was a message to calm down. He hadn't bit me deep enough, more like a shallow bite that barely gave any blood.

"Are you back with me, Ace?" The question is soft and I let eyes focus to blue eyes more with a tilt of my head to brush lips with his. I still felt a little hazy, not quite sure on what all happened from the point of time they were trying to feed me until now. All I knew is that I was  _full_  and wanting every bit of Marco more than I had before.

" _More_ ," I whisper as the flurrying within me wanted Marco to never leave my side.

"Later," he mentions with a chuckle and let's lips press to mine chastely a few times as I return them. "We need to let Pops know you are okay first, yoi. Plus, we have caused a large hole in the hunters' line and Akainu will not bother you again…" The words bring so much relief and I smile while shifting to snuggle into his neck with arms around his chest.

"Thank you for doing so much for me…" I comment while he holds onto me firmly with a soothing embrace.

"Of course, Ace."

**-o-o-o-o-**

The family had been happy to see me all right, hearing the offhand knowledge of what Teach did and from Vista and Thatch on my excessive need to feed. I had been a little weary on wanting to know what happened since they mentioned of worry for my strong bloodthirst, but they had only shaken their heads with smiles when I hesitantly asked a little more on it. They were just happy to know I was with them finally, saying that it didn't matter as anyone would resort to that state with what happened to me. It made me cautious, but happy to see them show to stay close to me, everyone trying to show how it was before while not pressuring me.

The threat of Akainu is gone and, though I have my moments, they began to ease up readily. Teach was also dealt with, never having to worry about him and his small group he had. Pops hadn't been too happy when I told him that Teach had been the one to originally hand me over, being soothed at the fact he took care of that problem so I would never have to worry. I had warmed back up to before the incident, letting smiles and laughter leave me around the family. Curiel stayed around the home longer to help with coaxing when I had my moments of reclusion, hands darting to my face and neck. It was hard to think that even when I knew it wasn't there, I got a ghost feeling and that would startle me.

Marco had been ever patient with me, letting me explore my new found interest on something more with him. The desires to curl against him and cling to him being for more than just comfort, but of a deeper emotion. Heat would sear through me when Marco would give me kisses and my body would feel the need to press against him greedily. The bedroom arrangement felt ideal now, but also hard for me with my new blossoming emotions for Marco. Though, he had only led me farther and farther down the road, helping with identifying it all and giving into my desires.

_I was in love with Marco_.

"M-Marco," a small whimper leaves me with shaky breaths as he holds my hands down into the mattress next to my head. Blue eyes gleam in passion and lust, feeling his desire consume me and that smirk has my breath hitch.

"Even when doing this a few times, you still look as if this is the first time I had laid you out…" An amused flicker shows, having me giving a huff of complaint before moaning as he rocks against me. "I enjoy every bit of it, yoi… Shows so much on how you are mine and only  _I_  get to see you like this." Heat pools to my groin more, letting my trembles show as I try to find some sense of control on the overwhelming sensations finding me.

"I can't help it when you look to me… l-like I am the only thing worth looking at…" I tell him, my voice edging with a mewling moan as he presses against me and brings the feeling of fullness to the front of my mind more.

"That's because you are  _beautiful_ , Ace." The words give a warmth curling in my chest and my lungs spasm as he shifts in a slow rhythm. "I'm lucky to be worthy enough to get to have you every day." The words come out as he leans closer, continuing the rocking of his body as I am boiling from the words alone. "To have you all for my own, yoi."

"M-Marco…" I sputter lightly, having no way to shy away from those words or eyes that dance in passion for solely me.

"I love you, Ace." He tells me, the sweet tone curling my insides as I give out shaky breaths with legs crushing against him.

"I love y-you, too, Marco…" The words leave me easily enough, stuttering at the feel of him as he shifts to let lips linger in slow kisses. I enjoy the slow rocking of our bodies, knowing that soon I would fully be consumed in blinding pleasure.


End file.
